


Conversation 8: Overheard

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henri overhears some men's room gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 8: Overheard

## Conversation 8: Overheard

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

I had gotten stalled out on this for a while. The plot bunny bit me again this afternoon.

Part Eight of the Conversation Series.  
Warnings: Discussion of homosexual behavior in non-politically correct terms.

This story is a sequel to: Conversation 7: Trouble Coming 

* * *

Overheard in the seventh floor men's room of the Cascade Police Department. 

"So, I hear he's still at the Academy." 

"I thought he would have dropped out by now. It's not like he's real cop material." 

"Apparently his instructors think he is." 

"He's probably blowing 'em." 

"You think?" 

"He hung out here for three years and no one ever kicked his ass out. Why do you think that was?" 

"You mean . . . he was doing that here?" 

"Why do you think Banks let him stay? I'll bet he was blowing Ellison and Banks. Hell he might have been blowing the Chief too. Hell that's probably how he got into the Academy." 

"How do you know? That he's putting out, I mean?" 

"I just heard Captain Wilkins talking about it to Jennings. Their sons are at the Academy now, too." 

"Man, I would not want to be in his shoes when Ellison finds out his little boy toy is putting out for his instructors." 

"Yeah, it's one thing to share with your Captain and the Chief. But he's not gonna want to share with strangers." 

"Maybe Ellison will kick his butt out of town. Save us the trouble." 

"But what do we do about Ellison?" 

"We don't have to do anything about Ellison. He's a good cop. And once that hippie faggot is out of his life, he'll go back to women." 

"Let's hope so. I just don't understand how a man like Ellison went gay in the first place." 

Henri Brown left the men's room where the two Homicide Detectives were talking. He didn't think they had seen him. This was real trouble. He needed to find Ellison. Fast. 

* * *

End Conversation 8: Overheard by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
